Ze Kon Hem Horen
by CattyRosea
Summary: Vindt plaats na een alternatief einde van Endless Walts, waarin Heero is gestorven. Relena, die alle vertrouwen in de wereld kwijt is, krijgt een "bezoekje" terwijl ze zich klaarmaakt voor een persconferentie over Mariemeia's Opstand.


_Oorspronkelijk gepubliceerd op 20-01-2008._

**I-oOo-I**

**Titel:** Ze Kon Hem Horen

**Auteur:** Omnicat (CattyRosea)

**Classificering:** K

**Genre:** Algemeen.

**Spoilers & Gewenste Voorkennis:** De hele anime serie plus Endless Waltz.

**Waarschuwingen:** Personagesterfte.

**Koppels:** Geen, tenzij je ze wilt zien.

**Soundtrack:** None.

**Disclaimer:** Als je het herkend is het niet van mij. Als je dat niet doet, is het het wel.

**Samenvatting:** Vindt plaats na een alternatief einde van Endless Walts, waarin Heero is gestorven. Relena, die alle vertrouwen in de wereld kwijt is, krijgt een "bezoekje" terwijl ze zich klaarmaakt voor een persconferentie over Mariemeia's Opstand.

**Notitie van de Auteur:** Wat kan ik zeggen... dit is maar een rare. In een van de reviews voor de Engelse versie van mijn laatste verhaal dat zich na _Endless Waltz_ afspeelde, _The Last Waltz_, zat een nogal agressieve plotbunny verstopt, die mijn vingers niet los wilde laten tot ik dit geschreven had... en Heero eindelijk morsdood was. *schaapachtige grijns*

Okee dan, een woord of twee(honderd) over de fic zelf. Dit speelt zich af na het einde van _Endless Waltz_, met één kleine verandering: in plaats van in leven te blijven en ofwel in de anonimiteit te verdwijnen, ofwel bij Relena rond te blijven hangen om een oogje op haar te houden (welke hangt af van de versie die je gezien hebt), is Heero gestorven nadat hij in Relena's armen stortte. Ik zal niet uitweiden over het wanneer en waar van zijn overlijden, alleen dat zoals ik het me voorstel, het veroorzaakt werd door inwendige bloedingen die hij over had gehouden aan het pak rammel dat hij met Wing kreeg. Terwijl je leest zul je je misschien dingen afvragen over datgene dat ik niet vertel. Wat is er aan de hand met Relena? Wordt ze bezocht door Heero's geest, herhalen zijn laatste momenten zich in haar hoofd, verzint ze het allemaal? Of is de waarheid een mengeling van al deze dingen? Aangezien ik weet waar dit allemaal vandaan komt, kan ik zeggen dat bepaalde delen inderdaad zekere specifieke eigenschappen hebben, maar ik laat de interpretatie volledig open. Jij, de lezer, mag bepalen wat je ervan maakt. Dit geldt overigens ook voor de precieze aard van de relatie en gevoelens die Heero en Relena deelden. Ik richtte me tijdens het schrijven vooral op de bovennatuurlijke connecties die overal in GW terugkomen (denk aan Space Hearts en Heero die opgloeit als een spaarlamp en visioenen krijgt), maar afgezien daarvan hangt het allemaal van jouw voorkeuren af... Denk ervan wat je wilt, vul het in zoals jij het het liefst ziet. Geniet er alsjeblieft van. (Zoveel als je van de dood van een personage kunt genieten, dan. Heh.)

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**Ze Kon Hem Horen **

'Je ziet er niet blij uit.' kon ze hem horen zeggen.

_Heero._

Haar blik wegscheuren van de manchetknopen waar ze doelloos mee aan het frummelen was bleek een worsteling te vergen, maar uiteindelijk keek Relena haar spiegelbeeld aan. Het overtollige bloed dat haar gezicht had doen opzwellen en verkleuren was weggetrokken en het wit van haar ogen was weer vrij van adertjes, maar haar gezichtsuitdrukking had niet zo'n verandering ondergaan. Ze was niet gekleed in de roodfluwelen jurk die ze had moeten dragen (dat was dan haar voornemen om in december 196 iets meer tijd met haar moeder door te brengen dan in december 195) en het broekpak waar haar geprikkelde imagodeskundige haar in had weten te kletsen was maar weinig minder moedeloos dan een traditioneel Sankisch rouwgewaad.

Zo kon ze geen 'Vrede is ons vorig jaar ten deel geworden, heeft dit jaar overleefd, en samen zullen we ervoor zorgen dat de vrede te allen tijde behouden blijft!' speech geven. Ze bleven haar waarschuwen. En ze wist het.

_Ik zou dit niet moeten doen,_ dacht ze. _Ik zou geen speeches moeten geven waar mijn hart niet in ligt._

'Zou ik er blij uit moeten zien?' vroeg Relena de persoon die haar aankeek vanuit de manshoge spiegel. Die persoon zag er zoveel wijzer en zelfverzekerder uit dan zij zich voelde. 'Zou ik blij moeten _zijn?'_

'We hebben kunnen voorkomen dat er een nieuwe oorlog uitbrak. De geschiedenis zal zichzelf niet herhalen.' kon ze hem horen zeggen.

Maar dat had het al gedaan.

_Vader... Heero..._

'Het hele conflict had voorkomen kunnen worden. Als ik die thee niet had gedronken... als ik niet zo zorgeloos was geweest... Het was weer net zoals St Gabriels en Nieuwe Haven en Libra. Als ik beter geweten had, betere beslissingen had gemaakt -'

De spieren in haar kaak spanden zich onwillekeurig en haar keel kneep samen, waardoor ze haar zin niet af kon maken. Ze kneep haar ogen stijf dicht en verborg haar gezicht in haar handen. Zich verbergen. Dat was wat ze wilde doen. Zich verbergen voor de camera's en de regeringen en alle mensen van de Aarde's Verenigde Naties, zich verbergen voor het genadeloze winterlicht dat door de hoge, smalle ramen op haar neer werd geworpen, zich verbergen waar haar schaamte en schuldgevoel haar niet zo konden kwellen.

'Hou op jezelf erover te pijnigen.' kon ze hem horen zeggen. Zijn stem was zacht en diep en geruststellend. 'Je hebt altijd dat gedaan wat je op dat moment het juiste leek.'

Links, rechts, links, rechts, Relena schudde haar hoofd, langzaam, pijnlijk.

'Het was niet genoeg.' fluisterde ze met schorre stem. Ze kon dat podium niet op, niet op deze manier.

'Meer kon je niet doen. Mensen kunnen nooit meer doen dan hun best. Ze maken fouten, daar valt niet aan te ontkomen, maar ze leren ook van die fouten. Je begrijpt het nu toch? Waarom mensen vechten? Je hebt het laatste stukje van de puzzel gevonden.'

'Wat maakt het uit?'

Haar handen wegrukkend van haar gezicht, keek Relena op. Haar eigen ogen staarden haar aan, groot en smekend, twee eenzame blauwe vlekjes in een zee van bleke, koude leegte. En toen vulden _zijn_ ogen haar blikveld, ook blauw, maar donkerder. Niet koud en vijandig zoals ze haar hadden toegeschenen toen ze elkaar voor het eerst ontmoetten, niet bang en gekwetst zoals de hare nu, maar warm, zeker, kalm...

Tevreden. Bijna slaperig...

Relena voelde hoe een brok haar keel afsloot.

Wat maakte het uit dat ze snapte waarom mensen vochten, na zoveel verlies? Het was te laat. Er waren al zoveel slachtoffers gevallen, er was zoveel pijn en verdriet veroorzaakt. Ze had niets ervan kunnen tegenhouden. Haar beste pogingen waren nooit goed genoeg geweest. Ze had zoveel mensen teleurgesteld, had zo vaak gefaald, _ik heb je laten vallen, Heero, het spijt me zo..._

'Je hebt me nooit laten vallen.' ze kon het hem horen zeggen, zijn stem zo teder, net zoals hij was geweest op Peacemillion, toen hij Mariemeia had "neergeschoten"...

Relena kneep haar ogen dicht.

Ze kon _(bijna, bijna)_ zijn hand voelen op haar arm, _(slechts een haarbreedte van haar huid)_, op haar wang.

'Je ving me op toen ik viel.' Het was bijna alsof hij naar haar glimlachte. 'Het verleden is onze gids, maar we zijn er niet de slaven van. Jij hebt me dat getoond. Je hebt de wereld getoond dat het waar kan zijn. Je zult een geweldige leider zijn.'

Hij begreep het niet. Hoe was het mogelijk dat hij het niet begreep?

Haar zicht was wazig toen ze haar ogen opende, maar ze kon hem _zien_, hij glimlachte naar haar vanuit de spiegel. Met zijn handen zorgeloos in de zakken van zijn vale spijkerbroek gestoken, een los wit shirt aan, zijn oude vertrouwde, versleten mosterdkleurige sportschoenen aan zijn voeten en zijn haar zoals gewoonlijk in de war, zag hij er zo ontspannen uit, zo vrij.

Ze had hem nooit zo te zien gekregen.

Zou het makkelijker zijn geweest als ze dat wel had? Als hij was gebleven, teruggekomen was, op bezoek was gekomen, al was het maar voor even, zodat ze kon zien dat haar inspanningen niet nutteloos waren, dat ze met haar vredespogingen niet luchtkastelen bouwde waar alleen zijzelf beter van werd?

Ze had zich het afgelopen jaar gered met de wetenschap dat hij zich ergens in de wereld ophield, dat hij een nieuw leven probeerde op te bouwen en gelukkig wilde worden, en dat zij de macht had de wereld om te vormen in een plaats waar hij daarin kon slagen. Maar nu...

'Ik wil niet leiden. Niet zonder jou.' Zulke broosheid en zwakte in haar eigen stem was een verrassing - was ze echt zo hard gevallen? - maar Relena dwong zichzelf verder te gaan. 'Ik wil dit niet doen. Als ik deze toespraak geef zul je verdwijnen. Je zult vertrekken en nooit meer terugkomen, en het zal allemaal mijn schuld zijn.'

Een deel van haar vroeg zich af, zoals het wel vaker had gedaan, waarom hij er zoveel toe deed. Als ze terugkeek op de tijd die ze samen hadden doorgebracht leek ze hem nauwelijks te kennen. En toch had ze haar vertrouwen in hem nooit in twijfel gesteld. Niet echt. Zelfs die keren dat hij dreigde haar te vermoorden, had ze meer ongeloof dan angst gevoeld. Vanaf het moment dat ze hem op het strand zag liggen was er een vaag gevoel van herkenning geweest, onverklaarbaar maar onuitwisbaar. Het trok aan haar en sijpelde haar hart binnen terwijl haar verstand nog steeds probeerde orde te scheppen in de wervelwind van verwarring, met hem als het bedrieglijk kalme oog, die hij met zijn komst van haar leven had gemaakt. Haar hart had hem omarmd, zijn aanwezigheid aanvaard zonder acht te slaan op uiterlijke indrukken, en ze was hem gevolgd, weg van haar beschutte leventje en het gevaar in, want diep van binnen wist ze dat hij haar zou brengen waar ze thuishoorde.

Zij had die plaats gevonden. Het was precies daar, door de deuren van de kleedkamer achter het podium waar ze zich op dit moment verschool; in een spreekstoel, in een senaat, voor de camera's en de regeringen en alle mensen van Aarde's Verenigde Naties.

Maar wat voor zin had het te blijven als haar doel verdwenen was?

Hoewel ze altijd had geweten dat het het verstandig was, was Relena nooit in staat geweest te beslissen wat er belangrijker voor haar was; het lot van de hele wereld, of Heero's lot. Ze had nooit het zelfvertrouwen op kunnen brengen om de twee te scheiden, om ofwel haar plichten als Vice Minister van Buitenlandse Zaken neer te leggen omdat ze er toch niet geschikt voor was, ofwel de overweldigende realisatie onder ogen te zien dat ze verantwoordelijkheid over de gehele mensheid op haar schouders droeg.

Het leek erop dat ze zich daar geen zorgen meer over hoefde te maken. Het antwoord was pijnlijk duidelijk. Als al haar macht en invloed niet eens één verlaten soldaat een nieuwe kans om te leven kon geven, hoe kon ze dan ooit denken het voor de hele wereld te doen?

Ze had een nieuwe wereld willen creëren waarin ook hij zijn plaats zou kunnen vinden, maar ze had gefaald. Het was te laat. Hij was verloren en zou nooit zijn plaats vinden, en het was allemaal haar schuld.

En toch was de glimlach die hij haar schonk zo teder, zo liefdevol. Hij had er zo vredig uitgezien...

'Ik zal er zijn wanneer je me ook nodig hebt, Relena.' zei hij. 'Ik weet niet waar ik thuis hoor, maar ik heb het gevoel dat dit is waar ik hoor te zijn. Hier _wil_ ik zijn. Aan jouw zijde.'

Haar hart trok tegelijkertijd pijnlijk samen en zwol op tot het haar hele borst vulde en de lucht uit haar longen drong, haar naar adem deed happen.

Haar rationele geest noch haar hart kon de mogelijkheid nog bevatten, maar diep van binnen, in die plek waar stramme logica nog weerbarstige emoties de gloed van de waarheid konden verhullen, daar wist ze het. Ze wist het zoals ze het altijd geweten had en altijd zou weten, zolang ze bleef geloven in zichzelf, bleef geloven in...

'Ik geloof in jou, Relena.'

Hij keek haar diep in de ogen, en hoewel hij haar gedachten kon lezen kwamen de woorden eruit alsof ze een eigen willetje hadden, helder en sterk.

_Zo lang ik vertrouwen heb in jou._

'Ik geloof in jou... Heero...'

De waas van verdriet en schuld begon op te trekken, als donkere wolken die wegsmolten onder de zonnestralen. Het vooruitzicht om naar buiten te moeten gaan, het podium op, voor de camera's en de regeringen en alle mensen van de Aarde's Verenigde Naties, was plotseling veel minder eng. Hoewel ze treurde om het verlies van een vriend, een uniek, speciaal, onvervangbaar individu, wist Relena dat ze er klaar voor was. Ze kon haar speech geven, voor de hele Aarde en alle kolonies, voor ieder mens dat daarbuiten rondliep, zowel soldaten als burgers, want haar woorden van hoop en wedergeboorte zouden geen schending van Heero's nagedachtenis zijn maar een eerbetoon aan zijn erfgoed. En het verdriet om zijn dood zou geen last zijn, maar een aansporing, en de gedachte aan wat er voor hem had kunnen zijn en wat er voor de wereld die hij met zijn leven had verdedigd nog kon komen zou een vuur zijn om haar te verwarmen en haar staande te houden wanneer haar eigen kracht niet genoeg was.

Ze haalde diep adem, rechtte haar schouders, en glimlachte.

Met één hand rustend tegen het glas fluisterde ze: 'Dank je, Heero. Voor alles. Ik zal je nooit vergeten.'

Hij glimlachte en sloot zijn ogen, en ze was alleen. Nee - niet alleen. Nooit alleen.

Alsof er een teken gegeven was werd er op de deur geklopt.

'Juffrouw Darlian, u moet zo op.'

Ze veegde de tranen van haar gezicht. 'Ik kom er zo aan.'

Na een laatste blik in de spiegel draaide Relena zich om en schreed de kamer uit, nog steeds met natte wimpers maar met fier omhooggehouden hoofd.

Ze zou nooit vergeten wat deze vrede gekost had, net zomin als de Aarde en de kolonies. En verre van hun ondergang te zullen zijn, zouden de herinneringen hun gids worden naar een betere toekomst.

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**PSAN:** Ik heb mijn voorrechten als vertaalster aangesproken om een aantal dingen te vertalen. "Nieuwe Haven" is New Port City, de hoofdstad van Sank, en de "Aarde's Verenigde Naties" zijn de Earth Sphere United Nations. Ik heb zo'n hekel aan nutteloze buitenlandse aanduidingen in een Nederlandse tekst.


End file.
